Determine why subjects who return from space flight have difficulty re-accommodating to earth's gravitational field. Failure to adapt to gravitational force on return may impair ability to land the orbiter and ability to exit the orbiter in emergencies. Determine the cause and potential treatments for intolerance to gravity to provide a better margin of safety for astronauts.